An ocean thermal energy conversion system employs the difference of temperature of sea water to generate electric power. Generally speaking, the temperature of the sea water at the deeper is lower than that close to the surface and the difference can be 20° C. It requires a significant amount of sea water to generate business scale of electric power, a huge pipe and ship are basic for establishing an ocean thermal energy conversion assembly. However, the connection between the ship and the pipes have to be secure enough to bear the force applied thereto from the waves. Generally, the pipes are fixed to the ship by a hard way which means there is limited flexibility of the connection so that when the waves hit the ship and the pipes, or the sea streams apply a force to the connection, the pipes are easily damaged and the connection can be easily broken. Once there is a leakage at the connection, the pipes are dragged and separated from the ship.
The present invention intends to provide a wave elimination system for reducing impact to the connection between pipes and ocean thermal energy conversion assembly, the ship used in the system includes an open space defined between the deck and the lower part of the ship, the sea level is on the half height of the open space so that the waves cannot apply too much force to the ship such that the impact from the waves is reduced.